Pet
by unfoldingbliss
Summary: The Infiltrator has taken control and it wants Cassie to play with. [Dark!Wonderbeetle]
1. Initiation of Temptation

_On-Mode Jaime tries to seduce Cassie so he can take her with him:_

He was told by the Reach he was allowed to keep, as they called it, "a pet." Someone of his kind who would be kept out of the equation when it came to the full-scale conquest of Earth. They would be treated well and have their own room, provided for in every way. This was to ensure that after he passed on, another host body of the same line (one already subservient and loyal to the Reach) could be used. Of course, the pet had to be healthy and fit for child-rearing, but besides that the possibilities were endless.

The only other catch was she had to be willing. _Mostly._ Or else the drugs to keep her there wouldn't have any affect.

When the Ambassador briefed him on this possibility, his mind called forth memories of the Wonder Girl, the one they had ever-so-affectionately filed as '_bonita._' She was not only beautiful, but possessed superpowers of her own. A host body with an active metagene could prove most beneficial for future generations.

He told the Ambassador of his choice and the alien couldn't help but smirk, "A wise choice, Blue Beetle. If you get her to come here of her own accord, she will assuredly be yours."

A few days later after he informed the Ambassador of his choice, he asked the Wonder Girl to a park near his current living quarters in El Paso under the guise of a friendly lunch.

"We haven't hung out in awhile," a hint of longing rolled off his tongue, combined with a nervous shake she was well accustomed to, "And…I've missed that."

A restrained giggle and her cheerful, sugary approval broke through the static seconds later, "Of course, Jaime! I'll be over soon!"

True to her word, the Wonder Girl rang his doorbell an hour later, wearing a dark, long-sleeve dress patterned with silver stars. Her smile was sweet, friendly, and blissfully ignorant of the situation. Roaming over her form would be too obvious, so he settled for an anxious chuckle and a lop-sided grin while complimenting her appearance. He resisted the urge to smirk when her cheeks colored red.

They opted to walk to the park and the Wonder Girl didn't seem to mind.

"Flying is fun, but walking with a friend every once and a while can be relaxing," she said, her eyes taking in the quasi-busy streets of El Paso.

"And…" he let his voice trail, his hand hovering over her pale fingers, "Romantic."

Blue eyes widened and cheeks flushed, but composed quickly, her feet keeping up with his steady pace, "Yes…that too."

"Not that it has to be," he reassured, waving his hands in front of his chest, channeling the reactions common for them before, "O-only if the people involved want it to be. We could -"

"No, it's fine," she shook her head and her voice carried a flirtatious quality that had been absent before, "I…_I_ would like that."

His face brightened, "Great!"

_Defenses down. Step two: commencing_

The park was packed with parties, couples, families, teenagers, and the occasional homeless passerby. They made their way towards a table away from most of the noise, surrounded by a plethora of tall trees and bushes.

"Wow, I'm surprised no one is over here," the Cassie commented, setting up the tablecloth and the food his host mother prepared for them.

"Yeah, I found this area a few years back with a friend," he replied, taking up a seat next to her as she made the final arrangements. Organized; another quality that could prove useful to him and his offspring, "I thought it high time I put it to use more effectively than advanced skateboard tricks."

"You skateboard?" she inquired, "You never told me that before."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me,_ bonita_," he smiled, his eyes smouldering over in the afternoon shade, "You have my permission to ask anything you want; today, I'm an open book."

She returned his smile and shied away at his pet name, but soon settled and asked him an onslaught of trivial, unnecessary questions: what was his favorite sport, how long he had lived in El Paso, which superheroine he found the most attractive (_besides you? he teased_), where did he get all those nice jackets, so and so forth. It grated at him a little, to answer the silly inquiries, to be at her beck and call with each and every word. Before, they would have been more than willing to sate her curiosity and revel in the attention; now, however, _he_ was the one with the power and _she_ should cater to his every whim. Yet, he had enough on file to process that any demanding or forceful tactics would prove to be inefficient - with this Cassie, she needed to be coddled, put at ease before the courtship could continue.

The questions persisted well onto the afternoon, stomachs full and laughs constant. His target was relaxed, sitting on the grass and watching the sky darken into oranges and purples. He was propped up on one elbow, his other arm inching closer and closer to her hip. This was it; time to make a move.

"Okay, _bonita_, I have a question for you," he drawled, every word heavier than the other.

"Shoot, cowboy," she winked, a saucy grin creeping up into her cheeks, "I've asked you more than enough."

"Well…I was wondering," he lowered his head, pressing his lips to the top of her ear, "Have you ever been kissed?"

Her skin shivered, her breath hitched and he suppressed the urge to leer. So close, so _very_ close to ensnaring her, tangling her up into his domain, keeping her for all of time. Seduction of an innocent was all too easy.

"Um..no, not really," the Cassie let out, biting at her lip, "Since my mom is an architect, I was home-schooled and, well…I never really met any boys I liked."

"Until you met me though," he pushed his lips into her temple, relishing the way her little fists clenched up in fervor want, "Right?"

All the Wonder Girl could do was nod, heart racing and lungs tightening. He left her neck and twisted around to hover above her, emulating a mystified, torrid gaze, piercing into her wide, clouded eyes. He leaned in, his lips coming in for the kill, "Then it's settled."

The kiss was long, sensual, and everything they had once imagined it to be. Her lips were plump and soft and she tasted like bottled sunshine and cherry sorbet. Despite himself, he moaned, digging his hands into her waist, turning one leg over so his entire body was pressed into her, feeling her muscles wriggle and react to each and every of his ministrations.

He could live with this; his mind drifted off, fantasizing, _anticipating_ all the hours and days he would spend with her just like this. And no one could ever take it from him, especially not her if the Ambassador did his part.

When they finally pulled a part, breath labored and bodies tingling, she smiled up at him, bright and earnest and oh-_so_-ready for more. He kept his face straight, cautious. Victory was within his grasps; now for the finishing touches.

"That was _amazing_," he chuckled out, allowing his head to collapse into her ample chest, "We should do that again."

She giggled, tangling her hands into his thick hair, "Gotta say, that was a first kiss_ I'll_ never forget."

"Yeah…hey! I have an idea. You wanna get out of here?" he asked, "I know this place…private, discreet…it would be perfect to continue our little escapade…"

Her pulse quickened and her hands left his head, "I don't know, Jaime. It's getting kind of late and my mom said she was going to call in around eight to check up on me at the house…."

"Oh, c'mon, Cassie," he groaned, slithering his body up hers, tracing circles across the small of her back, "I promise I won't keep you there too long. And I'm more than willing to take the blame."

"Yeah, but I don't want you to get in trouble," she pouted, slowly pushing him off of her and sitting up, "And I don't think it would make a good impression. I like you, Jaime and I want my mom to like you, too."

_Your mother matters little,_ was what he wanted to growl, but he knew that tactic would spark hostility. And based on her crossed arms and tucked knees, she would be sticking to that little excuse no matter what he said.

_Willing._ If he took her like that, it would be far from. There was still time, a month or two before he had to deliver his teammates for experimentation. She would be his before then, if today was any indication.

"Okay, _bonita_," he smiled, making sure the faux sincerity met his eyes, "You win. Can I at least escort you home?"

She lit up at his suggestion and shot up, taking his hand into hers, "No, no! I don't mind at all. C'mon, let's race!"

"Sure thing!" he exclaimed, suiting up as she flew high and fast into the air.

_And you'll lose, one way or another._


	2. Unexpected Intermission

"I assume your attempt at seducing the little firecracker was unsuccessful?" Black Beetle's chuckling amusement boomed from behind him and he paused, doing his best not to turn around and sneer at his superior, "I didn't she'd be so difficult to tame."

"She isn't," he replied, his back still turned, "Her mother is the main source of her resistance. Once that settles, she'll be more than willing to come along."

"For your sake, I hope so," Black Beetle walked past him, his large arms brushing into his shoulders, "I doubt you'll find another like that one anytime soon. Young, strong, and _very_ malleable. A perfect pet."

He continued to look on as Black Beetle entered the command center and stood on as the doors closed behind him. His superior was correct; the Wonder Girl was the ideal candidate. Their last day together may not have gone as planned, but he would take his time. His host mother had told them once before it was easier to catch flies with honey. While the Wonder Girl was by no means a fly, she responded to sweet words, kind gestures, and genuine emotions. She was a protege of an Amazonian but she by no means wanted a savage, modern-day Hercules. What she needed was compassion, tenderness, _sensuality_. And his databases were filled to the brim with every quality she so earnestly desired.

It would be slow. It would be steady. But by the end of it all, she would be his to keep; to _control._

A few nights after his "chat" with Black Beetle, he was in his host home, looking over mundane homework assignments he had to keep up with in order to maintain the appearance of Jaime Reyes. Trivial really, especially the biology. They'd done well with the subject before but now, with his advanced knowledge courtesy of the Reach, every question was answered as quickly as they were read.

He was starting up questions on basic molecular biology when his phone vibrated against the sheets. The screen lit up a bright blue and the name "CASSIE" was written out in white, block letters. Welcoming the distraction from the dull worksheets, he picked up the phone with a smirk, hoping he could use this opportunity to further her affections and dissuade her need for her mother's approval.

"_Hola, bonita,_" he greeted, "What's up?"

"Hey, Jaime," her voice was low and strained, as though her throat was sore, "I know this is kind of out of blue, but can I come over? Barbara is out patrolling with Robin in Gotham City and...I could use a friend."

"Sure, sure!" he exclaimed, emphasizing excitement and surprise, "Come on over, it's no trouble. How about we meet at the park we were at this Saturday, at the same spot? It'll be quiet so we can talk there."

"Okay," she replied, "Thank you, Jaime. I'll go through the Zeta Tubes; be there in twenty."

She hung up and he wasted no time finishing his homework and primping himself for her oncoming visit. It mattered little why she called him up and ask for his company - every meeting with her would only improve his chances and bring her closer to her role with the Reach.

Throwing on a dark blue jacket and a pair of sneakers, his armor folded over his clothes and skin and he flew out of the window. It took only a minute or so to find his way to the spot they'd occupied a few days before. A wave of shivers encased his skin as he recalled the enticing kiss, the lingering touches, the simply delectable moans that never left her throat...he licked as his lips as soon as his armor retracted, anticipating the further pleasure that could come from her visit.

"Jaime?" he whipped around, amazed that she was able to glide in so quietly. Stealth never seemed to be her forte, "Is that you?"

"Cassie!" he jogged up to her, stopping within an arm's distance, "I just got here and -"

Two petite arms clasped tight around his waist, soft face buried into his neck. Well, that took him for a whirl. He didn't expect her to be so forward. Then again, she did express a wealth of her emotions with touch. Perhaps this was an invitation for affection?

"Oh, Jaime..." the Wonder Girl looked up and his eyes furrowed at the distress written over her face and the tears sprouting from her eyes, "I'm so glad you're here. I really needed someone to talk to."

Talk? Okay, she had said as much over the phone, but wasn't that a typical adolescent excuse to _distract_ from talking with various activities? His databases all but confirm this. When the Tye asked "to talk" they would go off to skateboard or watch a movie or play video games. She should be the same since she seemed simpler than the Tye. He suppressed the rising, irritated sigh and pressed his hands into her shoulders instead, "What's the matter, Cassie? Is it something with your mom?"

"Yeah," she sniffled, wiping at one of her cheeks, "She's going away for awhile, a _long_ while to explore some ruins in Italy and I told her not to and that it's not safe. But then she turned it around and told me that I should come with her and that I shouldn't be playing hero with Diana not around. And then it just escalated to a fight and I shut my door and I decided to call you. Now I'm here and I have no idea what to do."

"Um...let's sit down at the table, okay?" he insisted, taking one of her hands and leading them over. This was something he shouldn't be dealing with. Her emotions, her problems with her mother? They mattered little in his plans for her. But still, something nagged at him from beneath his skin, chest unhinging at her cries. They once would go above and beyond to ensure she was okay, to make her feel safe and secure. It would be better to comfort her and continue to fortify her trust rather than push her away; if only to sate the dolorous throbs crawling up his bloodstream.

Once they sat down at the table, he grabbed a hold of both her hands, tracing circles over her fingers, "I'm...sorry that happened. Your mother shouldn't have told you that. You earned your spot on the team. You deserve to fight. You're safe with all of us around."

"I know, I know..." she trailed, leaning in closer and perching her head on top of his arm, "But..I was right, right? I mean, I know I'm putting myself at risk, but I have powers! She doesn't! She knows the Reach is going after a lot of influential people and they might want her for some architect thing or something! I just don't think she should put herself in that danger and then tell me to stop defending the world and come with her instead. I bet if Diana was here, she could talk some sense into her..."

"Maybe you should stay at the warehouse for a few days," he offered, wrapping one arm around her shoulder, "Let this whole thing blow over with her, get her to think it through and see it from your side. You're home-schooled after all, so it's not like you'd be ditching school. And I can visit you every day so you won't get too fed up with the other guys."

"That sounds...like a pretty good idea actually," her voice lightened and she lifted her head off his arm. Her eyes remained puffy and her cheeks were still a blotchy red, but her lips were drawn into a smile and she seemed...content, "Mom might be a little mad, and Nightwing may take some convincing, but you know what? I'm going to do it. But do you promise to visit everyday?"

"Yes," he whispered, pulling a stray blonde hair away from her face, "I will."

"Oh, thank you Jaime!" she squealed, throwing her arms up, grabbing onto his jacket and tugging him forward for a smack on the lips. The kiss was sloppy and tasted like salt, yet he couldn't help but respond and kiss back, a throaty groan resonating against his teeth. She pulled back all too soon, a blushing, giggling mess, "I'm going to head over there right now!"

"O-okay," he stammered out, imitating what they would have done a few months back, "I'll come with you...just in case Nightwing gives you trouble."

"That would be wonderful," she kissed his cheek before she stood up, extending her hand out towards him, "The Zeta Tubes will be faster. Let's get over there before your mom finds out you snuck out!"

He laughed, taking her hand, "You don't have to worry about that. Since Tye's been away, my mom thinks I'm a good little boy and wait for the team and their trouble to find me."

She returned his laughter, her feet starting to hover above the grass, "Well, she's in for a rude awakening soon."

"_Bonita,_ she doesn't know the _half_ of it."


End file.
